lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Flowey's Equipment and Attacks.
Flowey is not exactly the guy you'd expect him to be. He starts off as a little, yellow-petalled flower, yet somehow makes his way to become god-like figures! It's Final Fantasy all over again... Here's a list of his Equipment and Attacks! Friendliness Petals This is an odd attack, and is his most basic. Despite the name, they are actually rather deadly, and can be used to make a variety of attacks. They can be dropped down to float around and hopefully hit his opponent, or he can shoot them right at the desired target. He can also summon many of these bullets around his opponent and have them close in, leading the opponent to have to dodge through the gaps formed of them closing in. He can apparently use this attack in all forms. Vines Flowey can use thorny vines when the going gets tough, to coil around a foe or multiple foes. Unlike most attacks in Undertale, these vines attack the physical body rather than the SOUL itself. When he transforms into Photoshop Flowey (below) he gains two huge arms made of much bulkier version of these vines. Photoshop Flowey Also known as "Omega Flowey", this monstrosity is the outcomes of Flowey absorbing the six human SOULs. He is much more menacing than his basic flower form, and practically unrecognisable. He has six tubes connected to his "face" where he stores the SOULs. He claims he only needs one more human SOUL to become a god, which leaves Frisk in a dangerous situation... Flame Thrower Cannons These cannons are one of the first attacks he uses, found within his ivy and vines. They can be turned at a maximum of a 90 degree angle to face downwards, whilst they shoot out a large amount of fire, to try to burn their foes. Ninja Star Bullets Shoot from either one of his pair of eyes. A large danmaku of bullets which resemble ninja stars. Friendliness Petals A circle is formed around his foe, which is a template for where the petals will appear. The petals, once formed, will shoot into the circle, then bounce off each other to shoot outwards, to hit the foe if they had escaped the circle. Bombs These bombs, which resemble atomic bombs, rain down from Photoshop Flowey's "body" and fall to the bottom of the arena. When the come into contact with the floor, the bombs explode, causing a fiery explosion to shoot upwards, in the form of a second-comings attack. Venus Fly Traps Photoshop Flowey brings forth the venus fly traps, which may be part of his body, and have them inhale harmful, plane-like flies. As the flies are coming towards the traps, they might bump into and hurt Flowey's opponent. Lipped Nettle Caterpillars A weird group of green spiky balls that resemble nettles, in the configuration similar to a caterpillar. The largest one at the front has a pair of lips and teeth on it. These appear to be summoned from Photoshop Flowey's nostrils and bounce around the arena, usually in a group of three. It is unknown if they are actual creatures if their own, or just attacks used by Photoshop Flowey... Daisy Finger Guns These start of as a human-like hand found on the end of a plant stem and are possibly a part of Photoshop Flowey's body. These hand are found in a way similar to a gun, with the ring finger, pinky finger and thumb curled up, but the index finger and middle finger out-pointed. These "guns" charge up, forming daisies on the finger tips of the two out-pointed finger, then are fired from the hand itself! These "bullets" fire forward in a straight line, whilst the remaining hand backs away. Vines Photoshop Flowey quickly shoots many of his vines towards his opponent to try to stab at them. This attack comes and ends very quickly, so is rather deadly! Luckily, the pattern is rather predictable. It targets the location of the foe, so they'll have to move fast if they don't want to get hit! SAVE and LOAD As Photoshop Flowey starts to get desperate, he uses he control over SAVE and LOAD to try to catch his opponent off guard. He first uses SAVE on "File 2" whilst attacking, then, if the opponent dodges the attack, can LOAD "File 2" to go back to this attack, in a sense reversing time. A pretty deadly attack usually used with his Vines Attack. Laser Beam Photoshop Flowey can shoot a huge beam from his "mouth", to easily OHKO weaker opponents. He doesn't use this in his battle, but rather a cutscene. File 3 Photoshop Flowey uses this file to kill his opponents over and over and over, usually using his vine attack and beam attack in time with this. He uses SAVE on "File 3" when he is about to kill his foe, the uses LOAD after doing so, allowing him to kill them time and time again. File 6 Photoshop Flowey uses this on opponents he is talking to, and wants them to listen to him. For example, when his opponent kills themselves, he uses LOAD on "File 6" to bring them back. Having to overuse this file appears to distract and annoy him. It also appears to not effect time itself, but rather just his opponent, probably like "File 3". Or this may just be that Flowey himself isn't actually affected by the time-warping effects put about by his SAVE and LOAD abilities. Photoshop Flowey's SOULs Occasionally, the TV screen on Photoshop Flowey's TV screen will turn flash red, with the word "WARNING" appearing in yellow text, with one of his six SOULs appear underneath. Cyan SOUL Found inside Photoshop Flowey's bottom-right (our left) cord. Summons a load of spinning knifes which are rather close and in a regular pattern, so generally hard to dodge. When in healing mode, they form homing, green plasters. Orange SOUL Found inside Photoshop Flowey's bottom-left (our right) cord. Summon a ring of six gloves which pulse in and out of the circle. A good safe spot is the centre of the circle, if the opponent can get in. When in healing mode, they form green gloves with their thumbs up. Blue SOUL Found inside Photoshop Flowey's mid-right (our left) cord. Summon a layer of dangerous stars and a large amount of shoes. The opponent is found under the layer of stars, so can't move very high. The shoes stomp up and down, coming in and out of the area beneath these stars. The opponent must follow the trail, but not get crushed by the shoes. When in healing mode, green music notes replace the stars. Purple SOUL Found inside Photoshop Flowey's mid-left (our right) cord. Summons two tower which appear to made of computer parts. From these towers emerge harsh words, which must be dodged, as they can harm the opponent. When in healing mode, the words turn to the much nicer opposite of the harsh words, with a green colouration. Green SOUL Found inside Photoshop Flowey's top-right (our left) cord. Summons three frying. Pans, which in turn summon flames, which fly out the frying pan and fall down towards the opponent. When in healing mode, these frying pans throw out green doughnuts instead. Yellow SOUL Found inside Photoshop Flowey's top-left (our right) cord. Summons a giant gun, which aims towards and shoot at red targets. If the opponent does not want to get hit by the giant bullets, they should avoid getting in line with these targets. When in healing mode, the gun shoots green flowers at heart-shaped targets instead. All six SOULs These SOULs are the key to Photoshop Flowey's defence and power... A dropback to all six entering healing is that Photoshop Flowey's defence falls to zero. The SOULs themselves are also rather rebellious, and can turn off his powers and attack him! Asriel Dreemurr This is the form Flowey started off as. When he absorbed the SOULs of everyone except Frisk, he returned to this form and was able mature into a God-like figure, but kept his old name... When he starts the fight, he only uses a mere fraction of his power, using a simple attack... This attack consists of small flames falls from the sky and drifting down in a wavy path... After this, Asriel starts to become a bit less suppressed and starts to distort what is left of the world. "The True Final Battle Begins." Blazing Stars Asriel charges up small rainbow stars in his palms, then disappears. Large rainbow stars then rain down, and explode into smaller star bullets, which can harm the opponent. A final, massive rainbow star falls, and explodes into a danmaku of star bullets! Shocker Breaker This attack consists of Asriel charing up a rainbow-like enrgy in his hands. He summon small "! Blocks", which get struck by rainbow lightning a second later. After a few strikes, three big "! Blocks" appear, which are struck by much larger lightning. Chaos Saber To use this attack, Asriel must first make his arms disappear and replace them with new ones, which can then summon and hold the two Chaos Sabers. These are powerful, large swords he swings at his opponents, but can only use one at a time... However, if he charges up his power, he can swing both, at the cost of the Chaos Sabers being destroyed and splitting into four small, star-like bullets each. Chaos Buster A gun that somewhat replaces Asriel's left arm. It can shoot three-to-four paths of bullets of a numerous amount, guided by a laser path, which can help the opponent predict the location. At the end, he charges up the gun and shoots out a large rainbow laser using the energy inside the gun, in an attack similar to the Master Spark from Touhou. Galacta Blazing A more powerful version of Star Blazing. It is faster and more star bullets appear from the explosions. Shocker Breaker II A different pattern to that used it Shocker Breaker, but still uses "! Blocks" and rainbow lightning strikes. Chaos Slicer Two swords that have an identical attack method to the Chaos Sabers. They are probably just a more powerful sword than the Chaos Sabers, like an upgrade. Chaos Breaker An upgrade to the Chaos Buster gun. When it fires its "Master Spark", it also fires out a large amount of Star danmaku, similar to the huge rainbow star in Star Blazing and Galacta Blazing. Hyper Goner Asriel's all-out technique. A giant goat skull appears and starts to inhale, bringing into it's mouth many diamond-like bullets. The opponent must avoid these bullets and not get sucked it... However, it does not really harm the opponent too much, leaving them at 1HP regardless of the events that took place during this technique... It's kinda of like a black hole. God of Hyperdeath! Asriel's 100% form! It's rather terrifying, and can probably use all his techniques from before, in probably more powerful variants! However, instead, God of Hyperdeath decides to stick to the same techniques to finish off his foes: if they've even lated this long... Rainbow Meteors Asriel shoots multiple meteors, surrounded by a rainbow aura and tail, all over the arena. Despite how imprecise it is, it's actually quite effective danmaku! There appears to be link between this and his emotions, however, as he can shoot less and less as he gets sadder. Lost SOULs Although probably not by will, Asriel can use the powers and bullet patterns of those who's SOUL he has absorbed, by having it brought forward. This probably isn't the best for him either, as if the Lost SOUL is reminded of its former life, it will escape from his control. Flame Rain When Asriel is sad, this appears to be the only technique he can use. It is very easy to dodge and just consists of a few small flames raining down and drifting slowly downwards. They even seem to avoid the opponent. Massive Rainbow Beam! A massive beam which can even destroy the options someone can take, breaking the rules of Multiverse Theory. It narrows down all possible outcomes to one, single fate, even though not on purpose. It is a rather unstable beam, and pushes the health of an opponent into decimals, but cannot actually kill anyone. This is the only attack Asriel can use when he is when sad which can actually "harm" his opponents. It is still very destructive, nonetheless!